1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods of loading programs to a processing system. In particular, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and method of loading programs to a processing system in response to events.
2. Information
The emergence of enterprise data centers has created a need for rapid and reliable storage and retrieval of information in support of network based applications and services. Such data centers are typically supported by server systems which comprise one or more host processing systems coupled to peripheral devices such as input/output (I/O) subsystems. Such an I/O subsystem typically includes a controller for a redundant array of inexpensive disks (RAID) to provide fast and reliable storage and retrieval of data.
A peripheral device such as an I/O subsystem is typically coupled to a host processing system by a data bus. Utility programs are typically hosted on the host processing to perform services related to the peripheral device such as, for example, diagnostics (e.g., trouble shooting), configuration and setup. These utility programs typically transmit data to or receive data from the peripheral device over the data bus and may provide a display to an operator at a user interface.
Such utility programs are typically configured to be hosted on a particular operating systems of a host processing system which is coupled to a peripheral device in question through a data bus. For example, such a utility program may be hosted on an operating system of the host processing system and communicate with the peripheral device in question. Accordingly, for a particular peripheral device to be used with a host processing system, developers of the utility programs typically create different versions of a utility program for different operating system environments which may be hosted on a host processing system.